1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to billiard tables and, more particularly, is concerned with a device to accelerate the assembly and leveling of a playing surface and support structure therefor so that billiards may be played on the playing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pool tables have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,973, dated Oct. 21, 1975, to Mentz, et al disclosed a combination pool table and couch.
U.S. Pat. No. 786,693, dated Apr. 4, 1905 to Stone disclosed a convertible sofa and table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,021, dated Oct. 26, 1976, to Grover disclosed a game table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,945 dated Jun. 17, 1975, to Ellis disclosed a billiard table with accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 816,616, dated Apr. 3, 1906, to Stone disclosed a convertible sofa and table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,265, dated Mar. 16, 1999, to Benton disclosed a vertically storable and self-leveling billiard table.
While these pool tables may be suitable for the purposes in which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.